1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal devices and more particularly to devices having light reflective warning flags or reflectors secured to an oscillating pole for providing visual identification of a hazardous condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices are available for providing visual identification of an existing hazardous condition. Of these, a great many are stationary and include flashers, flags and barriers, some devices including light reflective material. However, under certain atmospheric conditions and particularly in the dark, many stationary devices are only seen for a relatively short distance, owing to the fact that the devices emit warning signals in a limited number of directions and that stationary signals are generally less noticeable than moving signals. In addition, flashers are usually powered by batteries, the ever diminishing current of which can render the flashers useless unless the batteries are recharged or other batteries are supplied.
Examples of prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,762,360 to Hawes and 1,798,052 to Additon. These include rotatable flag-type warning devices that can, for example, be mounted to a disabled car.